netherenhancedfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Souls
The lost soul (as shown in the skin), is a new mob going to be added on the nether enhanced, it is a boss mob of sorts, with big rewards, but with bigger dangers Main Characteristics '- '''This mob is neutral, will only attack when provoked - Throws fireballs at a very high pace, - Can control ghasts '- It can fly Description This creature roams over lava lakes, they are rarely seen and they have a humanoid form (arms and feet moving like ghast tentacles), this creature, usually peaceful, when provoked with sword, arrow, or punch, will then proceed to run away, make ghast cry (drop ghast tears), scream (hurt sounds), and shoot fireballs at a high speed, once this creature feels safe (50 blocks away from you) will then roam around again, though, when it gets into the 50 block range, it will try to get away from it as soon as possible. '''Fireballs He can see you through walls, which means it will try to kill you even if you shelter (if you dont get away from the 50 block diameter, it will become aggresive again, but to kill you this time) from his fireballs, they do little to no damage to the evironment, but they can even instakill you if you get a direct hit, The ghasts will also throw fireballs normally (other than faster from what it should), but they will also see you through walls in that period of time 'Drops' It can drop either: Nothing 10% Soul (0-1) 10% LightStone (0-10) 75% Diamond (0-5) 5% but, it will mostly spawn over lava lakes, so the drops would probably burn 'HP and Suggested Sound Effects' HP: 30 hearts stronger than most of your mobs, and capable of taking 6 diamond sword hits, It can be quite a challenge in combat Suggested Sound Effects (extracted from the original Idea) Idle sounds: a calm moaning, sometimes will randomly make the sounds of someone crying, Hurt sounds: it starts crying and sometimes it will be an screech full of rage Death sounds: random blabbering followed by a calm scream. 'Original idea' Raptorfangamer 10. new mob: lost soul Rarity: usually found over lava lakes, arms and feet moving like the ghast tentacles does Drops: 4 diamond (5%) 10 lighstone (75%) 1 soul (10%) nothing (10) as it mostly spawns over lava lakes the items will probably burn in the lava when you kill one of these AI: Neutral, usually wandering, when provoked all ghasts will cry (drop the source block which lasts 2 seconds, every 3 seconds), scream (using hurt sounds) and start shooting fireballs at you (even through walls) at a frantic speed, showing that not any intruder can get in and get those diamonds HP: 30 When attacked: will flee from the player at a frantic speed (it will fly too) Character/Mob model: Humanoid Idle sounds: a calm moaning, sometimes will randomly make the sounds of someone crying, Hurt sounds: it starts crying and sometimes it will be an screech full of rage Death sounds: random blabbering followed by a calm scream. Category:Mob Category:Nether Category:boss mob